


Tali's Batarian Refugee Crisis

by zenalite



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Ass Play, Batarians, Blackmail, Butt Slapping, Clothed Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Forced Cohabitation, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Public Humiliation, Quarians, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Tali, who is in a relationship with Shepard, is struggling to get the Citadel to approve an influx of Batarian refugees. When they finally arrive, though, they turn out to be a lot more problematic than she could've imagined.Anonymous commission





	1. A Strange Species

 

“If you’re good,” Tali said to the child, “I promise I’ll get Commander Shepard to sign your weapon.” 

 

The Turian youth looked up at her with hesitation, then finally sighed and put out his arm for her to mend. “Fine. Do it.” 

 

For the past few days, Tali had been hard at work at the Citadel to try and tend to the mass of refugees. There was an endless stream of survivors from all over the galaxy, most of them either dead eyed and nihilistic from having lost their homes. The children only seemed angry and confused by their sudden placement in a new place that was getting both tight on space and supplies. 

 

_But we can’t people in such dark times_. 

 

While she spent her time working to help the refugees alongside Mordin, Shepard was trying to figure out a way to defeat the Reapers and save them all. She was proud of him, though she ached for his presence. Just thinking about him was enough now to… to arouse her.

 

As the Turian child left the room, Mordin entered swinging his arms and singing happily, though the sadness could be seen behind his eyes. “Tali! I have good news. They’re finally ready to hear us.” 

 

“Now?”

 

“Why, yes! Come on, we shouldn’t waste much time. Sapkarr is waiting for us outside.” 

 

They left the facility together and found the Batarian diplomat standing in wait. All four of his eyes settled on Tali as they joined, going up and down her body. A strange feeling of being objectified alerted her, though she hadn’t had much experience with Batarians and their culture before. The majority of them had been enemies to shoot at, not diplomats to speak with. 

 

“Thank you for coming,” he said, shaking their hands. Batarians were not known for being particularly large, but this Sapkarr towered over both of them. Though he was dressed up to code and more formally than either of them, the way he moved still showed that he had been raised in a perilous environment. 

 

“Hopefully we can help,” said Tali. 

 

“A crewmember of the Normandy? I’m sure you will.”

 

“You say that… but people are wary of Quarians.” 

 

Sapkarr grinned. “I’m incredibly fond of Quarians.” 

 

The way he said it sent a shiver down Tali’s spine. Likely this was just the way he talked. From her time spent with Shepard and the rest of the crew, her own social skills had developed greatly. But it was difficult to understand where a Batarian like Sapkarr - that grew up in a lawless and hostile environment - might be coming from, and she did not want to give offense by making the wrong assumptions. 

 

The three went together down the streets of the Citadel, Sapkarr’s presence drawing some attention from the already panicked masses. “Ignore them,” said Mordin. “They’re only showing their ignorance and preconceptions in thinking of you that way.”

 

Tali sighed. “And with the Reapers around…” 

 

Sapkarr scoffed bitterly. “Don’t worry, friends.” He reached down and took each one of them by the hand. “With the things I’ve seen, this is nothing.” 

 

The Quarian dared not glance down at her hand, but she couldn't help but feel strangely about this new acquaintance holding it. It was a gesture she thought specific to couples, yet he seemed to be holding Mordin’s as well. Perhaps Batarians expressed friendship and trust so publicly?

 

“Was it difficult where you grew up?” 

 

“Difficult doesn’t even begin to cover it. Every day for as long as I can remember was a battle for survival. Stealing scraps and killing other kids just to get to eat. Doing the bidding of whatever scumfuck was above you just so you could advance a little and lessen the struggle. The struggle never ends though. Even if you wanted to come clean, to be good, to be honest… No place accepts Batarians.”

 

Mordin broke the handholding to shake his hands and head in defiance. “That ends today.” 

 

“I thank you, Mordin.” 

 

Tali became aware of the fact that she still held hands with the Batarian though Mordin walked at their side without doing so. Was this not… wrong? Though he held her so firmly that shaking it off by accident was impossible. And bringing offense to him after what he said was even worse.  _Shepard would not like this..._

 

The three of them reached the administrative area and went into one of the guarded buildings that took them to their meeting. Awaiting them were several of the well-regarded species of the Citadel, all eyeing Sapkarr. _So disrespectful!_

 

The discussion lasted hours, and far longer than Tali expected. The representatives refused at first to allow Batarians into the Citadel, though Tali and Mordin wouldn’t give up. In time, Sapkarr began to explain his life story, how hard it was for Batarians, how useful they would be against the Reapers, and that he possessed enough authority to see it all through. 

 

Somehow… they got through. The represenatives decided to allow some Batarian refugees inside, younger ones to begin with, and then more if things went well. 

 

As Mordin went through the final details with them, Tali and Sapkarr got up to go and watched them exchange the last details. “Thank you very much for your assistance,” he whispered to Tali.

 

“Mine? No… It’s Mordin you should thank. And you did did much to convince them.” 

 

“I’m lucky to have friends such as you,” he said, and placed his arm around her shoulder.

 

Tali shivered nervously from the unexpected physical contact. The words rushed out of her in a high-pitched stammer. “T-T-Thank you!” 

 

Sapkarr said nothing else. But as they stood there facing the commission and Mordin, his hand went down her back. For a split-second Tali considered it was his polite way of taking it off indirectly, until she felt his palm touching the upper part of her ass. She jumped, but he said nothing, and instead let his fingers caress the swell of her bubble butt, till his large hand came to rest across her asscheeks.

 

This was…  _There’s no way this is still being polite!_  Perhaps too impolite, too direct, but…  _I can’t allow this!_  Did this Sapkarr not know that she was with Shepard? Of course he must have… He… 

 

As her mind reeled in panic, he turned to face her. “You have such a big and round ass, Tali. This tight suit shows it off nicely. I love how it goes over each individual cheek and shows that gap between them.” 

 

She was speechless. How could he say this? This…

 

He grinned at her and then gave each of her cheeks a hard squeeze. “So firm. You must tell Shepard I said your ass is amazing. I can’t wait to touch it some more. He’s truly lucked out.” 

 

Tell… Tell Shepard? So he knew? Was he insane?! 

 

Mordin soon turned towards them and the hand dropped away. The Salarian jumped for joy once they were outside. “It went great! I’m so glad. You’ll have to go notify your people at once, Sapkarr. In the meanwhile Tali and I will go see to the arrangements.” 

 

“Thank you both. I’ll see you soon.” 

 

Tali only trembled. This Batarian…

 

//

 

When she went back to her safe space - to Shepard - she still hadn’t decided whether to tell him about Sapkarr or not. She would feel guilty if she kept it a secret, but she was afraid that Shepard would go full renegade and kill him just now that they finally got a deal to help the other Batarians…

 

“Bad day?” he asked her. 

 

“N-No… A good day, in fact. We managed to find help for some of the refugees.” 

 

“Mordin told me about that…” Shepard shrugged. “No sure how I feel about Batarians being on the Citadel.” 

 

“Surely they deserve help.” 

 

“You mean, after you shot them because they just attacked you?”

 

Tali clicked her tongue. “Come on, honey. You don’t mean that. These will be very young Batarians anyway.” 

 

“Have you ever seen a young Batarian?”

 

“No… Why?”

 

//

 

The young Batarians that were supposed to be there the next day were nowhere to be seen. Instead what Tali found were fully-grown men, all much bigger than she was, standing around the same spots as many of the other refugee children. 

 

She went to see Mordin immediately, who explained, “Batarians grow up relatively quickly. They are as young as the others.” 

 

“Is this not cause for concern?” 

 

“I don’t see how it would be.” 

 

Tali sighed with resignation and went out to help. Many of the other young women serving as caretakers and volunteers seemed as discomforted with the whole thing as she was. More than once as the morning wound up, Tali noticed the Batarians males making a grab for the chests and butts of the volunteers. It was clear that they weren’t used to this kind of treatment and weren’t trained to respond to it in any way. They only accepted it, meekly allowing the Batarians to grope their tits and squeeze their asses as they tended to their needs.

 

_This can’t be right… Just…_  

 

Yet she couldn't find the courage to go and intervene, and she herself kept her distance from the new arrivals, tending instead to the children from the days before. Nor could she just go and report them to the authorities, since that would mean they’d be ejected from the Citadel immediately and that Sapkarr would be in great trouble. 

 

_I need to see him about this_. 

 

The Batarian was in his office when she arrived, though it was a place much different what she had imagined. Rather than a private room with a single desk, Sapkarr operated from the corner of a bay, while all around him were other tables with other people sitting down. Some Batarians, Krogans… All of them armored-up and armed. And passing by all the tables serving drinks were Asari so scantily clad it may not have been accepted even at a strip club.

 

“Tali’Zorah nar Rayya!” Sapkarr rose and came to embrace her, wrapping his arms around her much smaller body. His hands immediately went down to Quarian’s bubble butt, massaging it firmly through the exosuit with both hands. “What a good way to de-stress.” 

 

Tali should’ve been furious, but she found herself giggling stupidly instead. “I… I need to talk to you.”

 

Sapkarr grinned and gave her ass a slap, one loud enough to get a few of those sitting at the tables to look over, and painful enough to make Tali yelp helplessly. “Go on.” 

 

_All these people are watching him play with my buttocks…_  Her embarrassment was so great she could barely think. “There is a problem with the refugees brought in.”

 

“What problem is that?”

 

“They’re bothering our volunteers. And many of the children seem frightened of them as well.” 

 

“Have they shot anyone?” 

 

“Huh?!” Was that the only thing that ranked as a problem to him? “They’re… touching the females there.” 

 

Sapkarr’s four eyes narrowed at once. “Like I’m touching you?”

 

“I…” The Quarian fought to find the right words. “...”

 

“You need to calm down, Tali. This” - he moved his palm across her asscheek, fingers inches away from her pussy - “is perfectly acceptable in our society. You can’t expect these kids to change overnight.” 

 

“No… But--” 

 

“If anything I think it will help them adjust that much faster.” 

 

When Tali went back she found one of the humans there searching for her. The Quarian held no special rank here, but given that she came from the Normandy… “You have to help us!” said the woman.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Some of the kids they’ve… they’ve gone missing.” The despair in her voice was palpable. 

 

“ _Missing?_ ” 

 

“I saw them playing around with some of those Batarians before and now I can’t find them anymore. They were girls too…” 

 

Tali took a deep breath and nodded. “Let me deal with this.”  _Somehow_.

 

The whole area was now crawling with Batarians, many of whom Tali was certain she hadn’t seen in the morning. They gave her long looks as she passed, staring at her with clear intent and even slapping her ass as she went by. She would ignore that for now. _I have bigger priorities_. 

 

She thought that maybe Mordin could assist her. But the Salarian seemed unwilling to get in any kind of direct confrontation with the Batarian refugees. “I think… It would be best if you found a way to handle it. Perhaps get Shepard to come over? Really, Tali, I don’t think they’d fear much from seeing a Salarian scientist.” 

 

Her heart sank but her fury overwhelmed her. “You agreed to bring them here!” 

 

“Yes, but I know nothing about any missing children! Leave me out of it!” 

 

So that would be that then. She was all on her own.  _Wonderful_. 

 

As she sped around trying to find a Batarian that seemed reasonable to question, some screams found their way to hear. Tali ran after it, passing through the corridors of the refugee facility, only to have it stop abruptly. It didn’t take long until she passed a corner and bumped into a gang of Batarians standing by a door. Someone was inside there. She knew it. 

 

Gritting her teeth, she pretended not to pay them any mind and went for the door. A huge arm immediately extended to block her path. “Sorry, no entry.” 

 

“What do you mean no entry? I am helping here.” 

 

“Help somewhere else.” 

 

She could no longer take this treatment. “Who are you keeping in there? Do you realize what you’re doing? The authorities will come and arrest all of you.” 

 

The Batarian shrugged, playing dumb. “Why would they do that?”

 

“Because… Because you’re hurting people! There are children missing!” At mention of the children, a bunch of the others surrounding her sniggered. “Do you think that’s funny? Where are they!? Tell me right now, or the next person you’ll be talking to is--”

 

“Shepard? We know who you are, you know. You aren’t scaring us.” 

 

The others made a circled around Tali and got close enough so that they bumped into her. Fighting them was no option at all. And the last thing she wanted was to become another victim.  _I’m such a coward_. “Please, just… Tell me the children are safe.” 

 

The main Batarian reached around and grabbed her by the waist. “They’re safe alright. Are you?” His felt up her ass, much rougher than Sapkarr had done before. “If you want them to be okay, I suggest you help us instead of getting in our way.” 

 

His fingers pinched her asscheek so tightly it felt like some predator biting at her. Tali cried out, but another guy quickly banged on her headgear and told her to relax. “I want those kids returned safely.” 

 

“You should be happy. We’ve just made some room for new refugees. But I think I want to play with this ass a little more. Boys?” 

 

Tali’s arms were yanked back and held behind her back. The talker opened the door and ushered them in. Inside, Tali could see a group of Batarians crowded around a passed-out Asari female, her backside marked with cuts, burns, and signs of extreme punishment. 

 

“She--” 

 

“--got what she deserved,” said the gang leader from before, and slammed the Quarian into the wall. “Now don’t make a sound.”

 

Tali could feel their hands prodding at her exosuit and panicked. “Don’t touch me! I’ll die if you take this off.” 

 

“Is that so?”

 

“I’ll get sick enough to die, yes.” 

 

“Hmm. Alright.” 

 

They were just going to be that understanding? To let her go? There was almost a shock at that. But as she tried to turn around, they quickly pushed her back against the wall.  _What do they want now?!_

 

Tali could feel his hands spreading out her ass. Next her asscheeks were being pushed aside by a massive thing that came between them. No, not his… 

 

“Don’t you fucking move!” he snapped, and banged her head against the wall. “Sit still. You’re useless enough as is.” 

 

There was no choice but to take it. These Batarian filth… She felt guilty to stereotype any sort of people, but Shepard’s words were echoing in her head right now. Children were put in danger because of her support given to these people. Women were being raped. And she was being humiliated, her body used only as a tool for a buttjob. What would others think if they would see her lowered to this?  _At least they can’t do more to me_. The Batarians grunted loudly as they squeezed her bubble butt together against their huge cocks, grinding themselves against her exosuit.

 

Never in her life had Tali experienced such degradation. To think that Shepard might find out about this…  _No, I can never tell him about this. This is my fault_. 

 

“God, this Quarian ass feels so fucking good!” The Batarian enveloped his throbbing dick with her ass and pushed. A thick load spurted up her back, hot enough for Tali to feel it through her suit.  _That’s… strange_ , she thought, her scientific curiosity sparking up. 

 

The gang took tireless turns using her and slapping her ass around as they commented on how big and nice it was. How round. It was strange to hear these sort of compliments coming from assailants, and the worst part was that she appreciated them in some sick way. Yes, what they were doing was wrong, but she liked knowing that her body was so appealing. Perhaps because of fear of offending her somehow or triggering the reminder of the limitations of their physical bond, Shepard never spoke so much about her outward traits. But for some reason, hearing them said so blatantly while her ass was getting groped made her wet. _I am so horrible_. 

 

As they went on relishing her buttjobs, Tali glanced down at the Batarian seed that had started pooling at her feet. As if this wasn’t strange enough, she could now notice that their cum was of a different color - not white, but black. 

 

//

 

“How did your day with the refugees go?” Shepard asked. 

 

Tali was happy that he couldn't get a clear look of the reluctance on her face. “It wasn’t so bad. Though they definitely will need some time to adapt.” 

 

As she took her place in bed next to him, she could only think back on the experience of today. There needed to be a way to deal with these Batarians. If the asshole that insisted they be taken in wouldn’t help, Tali would find a way to convince them on her own. To look for help from Sapkarr would be truly pointless, and she would not let Shepard know of what was going on. 

 

//

 

When she headed to work the next day, she found a couple of the volunteers waiting for her by the entrance. “Hello, friends,” said the Quarian. “Is something wrong?” 

 

“Yes, something is wrong!” one of the Asari cried. “Girls are  _missing_. These Batarians are taking over the place, and we’re not doing anything. Not to mention that they… that they keep grabbing us!”

 

“I understand. We need to find a new approach in dealing with them. We need to be patient.” 

 

Tali had made up her mind over the sleepless night that she wouldn’t attempt anything drastic. These people could be reformed, in time. She could tolerate her butt getting grabbed and whatever small-scale molestation they were capable of, but she would talk them out of going further with rapes and kidnappings. The problem she faced was that there was too little research done on Batarian culture and biology to even know how to deal with them specifically. To solve the issue, she would basically have to write the book. 

 

She headed back with the rest of the volunteers, instructing them to be as nice as possible to the Batarians and not let their anger get the better of them. It didn’t take long until the Batarians went back to their previous behavior of harassing them, but… they needed to accept it for now.

 

“You there!” A gun was pointed her way. “We have a guy that needs help.” 

 

Tali went with him to find a gravely injured Batarian in one of the rooms. Somebody had shot at him more than once, and whatever patchwork fixing up his crew did in the aftermath left him near dead at present.

 

“He needs to go to a medical facility!” Tali insisted. “He--”

 

“If he can’t make it here he won’t make it.” That was all the gunman had to say, apparently, then turned and walked out of the chamber, locking it. 

 

_That’s just wonderful_ , she thought. Now this guy’s death would be on her hands if she couldn't find a way to help him. 

 

She went around the room checking for the supplies available when she heard: “H-Help me…” 

 

Tali turned and saw his empty eyes staring at her. “Yes, I’m about to try! Just keep your head clear. I’ll find something…” 

 

Now he was awake. That was even worse. If he ended up dying under her care, she would have to remember his look for the rest of her life. Thankfully, she found enough here to work with. At least he had a chance… Maybe.

 

Tali knelt down next to the Batarian and slowly began to strip him of his armor and spray disinfectant. “That hurts,” he said. “I know.” 

 

She hesitated when the moment came to undress his lower half, but there was no way around it. At first she averted her gaze as she stripped him of his suit… but only for so long. There was no way to mend his wounds and also look away. And so her eyes fell to his crotch. 

 

_What the hell is that?_  Tali would never say that she was some sort of expert in alien biology, but by all standards his penis was odd. Long and dark and incredibly thick. Much bigger than Shepard’s, and that was the only real one she could compare it to. But what struck her was the surface of it that gleamed almost as if it were made of some kind of chitinous alloy, and decorated all over with grooves and bumps. 

 

Had the ones from yesterday been the same? She hadn’t felt a thing through the exosuit. 

 

A single grunt from him brought her to, and Tali crouched by his side to finish the treatment. As her hands wandered over his body, she couldn't take her eyes away from his cock. Just what kind of species possessed one like that? And the black seed as well… 

 

_Best not to dwell on this_ , she thought, trying to keep her head clear. 

 

But it wasn’t like it was going anywhere. As Tali came down to treat the shot to his side, she found herself only inches away from his enormous cock. The thing appeared that much bigger from close-up, and now she could spot all sorts of other things on the surface, including what appeared to be small serrated teeth. 

 

What kind of a female could take that? Perhaps the Batarian females required some extreme force in order to copulate. But the idea that this thing could enter a normal species made her wince.  _What would that even feel like?_  

 

Curiosity got the best of her. 

 

Telling herself that it was for the sake of research, Tali slowly moved her hand under it and lifted it up, telling him that she needed to check for additional wounds. The dick was as heavy as she imagined, but its shell wasn’t that hard to the touch, and now she could certainly feel it throbbing against her fingertips.  _Uhm…_  

 

This wasn’t behavior worthy of anyone, let alone an honorable Quarian like she thought herself to be. Again, the idea of Shepard walking in and seeing her touching this Batarian’s penis so freely made her feel disgusted and ashamed. Yet… she was also breathless with fascination, and for whatever reason holding it in this way sent all sorts of positive feedback to her own body.

 

Her body tensed up as her pussy relaxed and got wet. 

 

“Doc, that helps a lot…” 

 

Tali almost jerked in response. “W-What?”

 

“Holding my breeder like that. It’s relaxing me.” 

 

“Oh…” His breeder. That was an odd way to refer to it. And certainly, it made sense that arousing anyone could make them think away from their pain in moments of great stress. “Do… Do you want me to go on?” 

 

Tali wasn’t even sure how the words left her mouth, but they had.  _It’s to save him_ , was the first excuse that came to mind. 

 

The Quarian switched her attention to the thick cock and let her fingers attempt to wrap around it and fail.  _So big…_  She began to stroke it gently, exercising just enough pressure to get him off. The Batarian youth grunted in response, a tremor passing through his body.

 

“Are you doing well?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes… Just keep going.” 

 

And she did. She brought her other hand along and used both to jerk his big dick, trying not to think of just how awful doing this was. A wounded stranger. A Batarian. Behind Shepard’s back to top it all. 

 

But the part of her brain that should’ve stopped her from going for such an act was too starstruck by its size. And Tali as well, though she wasn’t even touching it directly with her skin, felt insanely horny from just holding it and knowing she could pleasure something so… big. 

 

“Squeeze it harder.”

 

“Are you sure? You’re hurt…” 

 

“Yes. I’m sure. Go on now!” 

 

The Quarian pressed it as hard as she could as she stroked, feeling the throbbing getting that much faster and harder with each second. As she brought her hands down for one final, rough stroke, strings of black seed shot from the tip of the head and flew all over the front of her helmet, covering the glass.

 

“That’s… a lot.”

 

But the Batarian was no longer responding. Tali wiped the seed off and saw that he was passed out now. Stable. Somehow indulging in that handjob ended up helping him significantly.  _What a strange people_. 

 

She went over to the door and banged on it until the gunman from before opened up. “There you go, he’s saved.” 

 

He went in to inspect the patient, then suddenly stopped and crouched down. “What’s this?” His finger went over the floor. His face turned towards her, grinning wildly. “You whore. Did you touch him?”

 

Tali felt as if she was falling in free space. “No? I haven’t.”

 

“Yes, you have. Couldn't help yourself, could you? The other boys talked about you before. Said they had a lot of fun with you yesterday. Fucking your big ass.”

 

“That wasn’t--” What was even the point of explaining? And they talked about her? That wasn’t good. Not good at all. What if word got to Shepard? “I just want us all to get along.” 

 

“Well, I hope you know you’re not going anywhere until I get to have my turn with you.” 

 

“I... “ Tali sighed. There was no more point anymore. She turned to the wall and offered her ass to him. “Go ahead.” 

 

“Not so fast. Why don’t you stroke my cock nice and good first?” 

 

She knelt before him as he undid his suit and pulled out his dick. Not quite as big as the one she played with before, and the markings were far from identical. Though it was more or less the same. And still several times bigger than Shepard’s. 

 

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

 

_I guess there’s no other way…_  

 

Tali took up his cock in her hands and stroked him hard, all too aware that she was kneeling before this simple thug. Shepard’s significant other, and she was being used by these Batarians to satisfy their more base desires. 

 

As she made the gunman happy, a few more Batarians started coming in. They also wanted to join on the action and shoved their huge cocks in their face, banging them against her helm as she struggled to multitask with all of them.

 

“Please, wait! Your turn will come!” 

 

The Batarians, though, had no patience. A few of them got behind her and started using her asscheeks again, while a few more were groping her tits through the exosuit and trying to put their dicks under her armpit. They were just desperate to fuck, and there was no way she could please them at all at the same time. 

 

The same hot black seed came out of all of them, covering her entire body in thick ropes of cum that oozed down her suit. They seemed happy about that. Marking her as their own. Though Tali was glad they weren’t crazy enough to breach her suit to get to her body. Not yet anyway. She needed to make sure that wouldn’t happen. 

 

By the end of it, Tali could no longer see through her helm at all, and her arms were numb from use. Even her butt cheeks were sore from all the constant groping and squeezing. “We’re going to be back for more tomorrow,” they said. “You better be here.”

 

//

 

“What the hell is that all over you?” Shepard looked at her cum-covered figure with disgust.

 

“This? Oh… It’s nothing. There was an accident and I got this…. thing all over me. I’ll have to wash it off.”

 

“You better. It looks toxic.” He grinned and waggled his finger in her face. “No way I’m touching you while you’re like that.” 

 

How could be so completely oblivious?

 

\-----

 

You can read more of my stories at http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/zenalite/profile


	2. Gamak

The plan of satisfying the Batarians first rather than waiting for them to act out by force seemed to be paying off. The volunteers at the refugee quarters were warming up to the newcomers, with all the females there gladly offering their help to quench the sexual urges of the needy Batarian males. Some were a little more reluctant, but they lacked the willpower to oppose them in any meaningful way. On the whole, they all were starting to give in to the dominance of this particularly strong and patriarchal species.

The only problem they hadn’t figured out how to solve completely was that of the Batarians having an interest in the younger girls living there. They ended up returning many of the kids and teens they had taken before, and these clearly did not take well to treatment under their new overlords. Many of the girls refused to speak at all after what they went through. 

“I think we need to take action,” Mordin said. “There’s so many of these humans that want to go to the authorities and report what’s happening. The consequences would be disastrous.”

Tali agreed on that. What they needed to do was calm these girls down and find a way for them to accept their place in this new system as well. Together with Mordin, they came up with the idea that they could treat them with substances that would not only calm them down, but make them a little more receptive to the sexual advances of the Batarians. That way everyone would be happy. 

It worked.

In the mornings, the Quarian would come in to find many of the girls sitting in the laps of the Batarians, having their soft thighs stroked as their gave them handjobs and kissed their arms and upper bodies. More than a few would be on their knees, eager to please, pleasuring their big alien cocks with their small wet mouths until they were covered in black seed. 

It was strange to think that just a few days ago Tali lived in crisis mode, fearing the Batarians wouldn't let her go and that their behavior would get them all in trouble. Now, they largely left her alone except for the occasional ass grab, and they posed no real enough danger for the authorities to intervene. 

Why, then, did this bring her no joy? 

Instead of taking pleasure in the extra time she had with Shepard, she found herself constantly thinking on the attention she had received from the Batarians. On the way they touched her, used her, and complimented her constantly on her ass. It was impossible now  _not_ to associate them directly with those experiences, which she thought back to constantly. 

At home she would get aroused thinking of their huge cocks and aggressive behavior, and at work she was horny non-stop, just struggling to go on with her day without giving into her most base desires. The worst part was the guilt that came with no longer putting Shepard first in her mind. With no longer finding the man she chose to be romantically involved him sexually attractive. 

What kind of person wanted to be the plaything of Batarians?  _A whore like me_. 

//

“I told you my people would adjust here just fine,” said Sapkarr. He leaned against the wall and looked out at the gang of his fellow Batarians having fun with the female refugees. 

Tali nodded. “I guess… That’s true.” He hadn’t touched her at all yet. Not since he came. Had she done something wrong? Did word reach him of her being bad in some way?

“Hopefully the Citadel will approve that even more of our people make their way in. We have plenty of older Batarians that need help, though they’re a little… rough.” 

“Oh.”  _Rough_. The word alone sent a tingling shiver down to her pussy. “Will they be here soon?” 

“If the Citadel approves, sure.” 

Sapkarr left without much fanfare, and most importantly without touching her.  _What’s wrong with me? Why is everyone ignoring me?!_  

She was angry enough to head back home and swear off coming here again, when a deep shadow passed over her. Tali turned hesitantly only to come face to face with a massive chest piece, the armor scarred and dented several times over, covered in marks that she could barely understand. 

“Are you the Quarian?” 

Looking up, she saw that he, too, was a Batarian, though one that dwarfed all the ones she had seen before. His head was huge and significantly battle-scarred, and his top left eye was missing altogether. “What?... Yes, I am a Quarian.” 

His massive hands flexed idly. “The one that saved my son?”

“I… I don’t know.” 

The Batarian sighed. “I’m guessing you are. Don’t see any more of your people around here. My son Rath was dying. Got shot up by a couple of these bastards, no doubt. Heard you saved his life.” 

The image of the dying patient she had patched up and… pleasured came into her mind. The one with the biggest cock of all. She had wondered where he went, for more reasons than one. The day after she had come back to find him missing. So he was alive?

“My name’s Gamak,” said this monster of a figure, putting out a hand to her. 

Tali shook it, swallowing with anxiety as she saw how little hers was by comparison. He could have broken her hand even through the exosuit effortlessly. “Your son… Rath. Where is he?”

Gamak tilted his head. “You don’t know? They said he ran off. I figured that since you helped him he might’ve gone with you. These miserable fucks were terrified as soon as he found out who he was.” 

“And who is he?” 

The Batarian smiled darkly. “My son.” Then he shrugged. “I guess there’s not much to do now but search for him. Do you think you could help me?”

“I… Yes. We can definitely try.” How could she refuse? In truth, she had no idea where to go or who to ask exactly, but being part of Shepard’s crew counted for something. More importantly, she didn’t want to let Gamak go all on his own. There was a certain magnetism to him that already swept her up, and she needed to know more. 

The two of them left the refugee facility and went together, with the Quarian suggesting they see if the authorities had any footage of him before they appealed to underworld connections. Gamak agreed surprisingly quick - there was no dislike of authority that she sensed in all the other Batarians. Nor did he take her hand or look at her like something to fuck as Sapkarr had when they first met. 

Though… Wait! Was that why the other Batarians were leaving her alone, now? Did they assume that she had gotten mixed up with his son, and were too afraid to approach her for fear of risking the father’s anger? That made a lot of sense.  _Unless you’re telling yourself that to feel better_. 

“I’ve heard of your people before,” said Gamak as they strolled. The people of the Citadel were not paying him any mind now. They were too concerned with news of Reaper attacks to even care about Batarians or any other minor threat now. 

“The Quarians?” 

“No. The Normandy crew.” 

“Oh…” 

“I’ve thought of joining you people a couple of times. Of course, I was never in the right place at the right time. And I’ve wondered if your captain would take me.” 

“I know he would.” 

Gamak glanced down at her. “You know him well?” 

So he wasn’t that aware of their doings. “We-- Shepard and I…” 

“Oh.” He snorted. “Is that so? I never would’ve taken him for…” His voice petered out. 

Tali was so offended she nearly bumped into one of the Salarians walking ahead of her. “For  _what_?” The question was pointed. 

“I mean… He’s a hero. He’s human. You’re a Quarian.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You know exactly what that’s supposed to mean, woman,” snapped Gamak. “Don’t talk like you’re one of them. You’re not. Both our people are scum, and people have reason to doubt us. I’m not saying you’re bad. I’m sure you’re great if the hero of the galaxy chose you.” 

She wasn’t sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. “Why do you hate your people?”

“You mean beyond the fact that they’re ruthless killers?” He paused. “They tried to kill me when I was a kid.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what Batarians do to those among them that show potential. That’s why we’re so fucking weak as a species. Would a Krogan kill a youngling that showed promise? Never. They see the bigger picture. All an adult Batarian sees in a strong kid is a future enemy. If you’re weak, they let you die. If you’re okay, they’ll take you to be their slave until you inevitably to supplant them in another backstabby, cowardly fucking way. And if you’re strong? They’ll gang up on you at the first opportunity.”  

That certainly sounded bad. Though Tali wasn’t so sure how she felt about  _any_  collective. She felt more at home with Shepard and the Normandy crew than she ever had with her own people. Though she supposed what Gamak described was a hellish situation. “You made it though,” she said, not able to hide the admiration in her voice. 

“Sure did. Even as a kid I was stronger than most of them. So that’s why I just went my separate way. Rath never saw it that way though. He saw it as abandoning our people. He went _back_  to them. Can you believe that?”  

A little. Though she felt there must’ve been something more behind this story. Gamak was a Batarian but he seemed no worse than most people she had come across with a rough and gruff exterior. There was no way his son would’ve grown up in such an environment only to radically shift and decide to become a bad guy.  _Assuming he is a bad guy_. 

//

The authorities proved to be of little help to them, and so they went to the shady information brokers instead. They hadn’t heard of Rath, but they promised to have his whereabouts by the next day. 

“Well,” said Gamak. “Thanks for your help…” 

“Tali. My name is Tali.”

He laughed grimly. “My bad. Then I guess I’ll see you around, Tali. Assuming the Reapers don’t kill us in our sleep.”

“Wait!” She blurted out the cry before any real plan of what to say materialized in her head. “You said… You said you once thought of joining us.” 

“Sure, long ago. What’s the point now?” 

“Saving the galaxy. Your son.” 

He gave this some thought. “You gonna put a good word in for me with your man?” 

“Come meet him. Our apartment isn’t far. You have to spend the night somewhere anyway. And he might have ideas for where to find your son. It’s good to have Shepard on your side.” 

“Hmmm…” 

//

Shepard was less than thrilled. “You brought a Batarian here?” 

“No… I mean, yes, but he’s not just any Batarian. He hates his people. And, darling, he’s so big and strong. You have to see him. He’s a lot like Wrex. You miss him, don’t you? Just give him a chance.” 

Despite his dislike for them, Shepard was a good man. He was reasonable first and foremost, and a pragmatist till the end. “Fine. I’ll meet him. But if he’s bad, you’re cleaning up his blood off the walls.” 

// 

Shepard laughed so hard he spit out his drink. “He said what?”

“ _No gun can kill me_ ,” quoted Gamak. “Craziest Turian I’ve ever met. Let him live just for the beauty of his insanity alone.” 

Tali came and poured them fresh drinks as the two conversed. She expected Shepard to like Gamak somewhat, but never that the two would hit it off so hard. Not only did he seem to value Gamak as a weapon given his size and experience, but he loved to hear the stories of his adventures.

Her man upended a glass down his throat and breathed hard. “You ever see that video of me punching that reporter?” 

Gamak laughed. “Who could forget? That’s when I knew I wanted to join you.”

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, you’re welcome to. I have to say I never thought I’d prepare to call a Batarian my brother, but here we are.” Shepard got up and went to shake his hand. “Welcome.” 

The Batarian shook it back and lowered his head. “Thank you, Shepard. As soon as this thing with Rath is resolved I’m all yours.” 

“Honey.” Shepard turned to Tali. “I’m going to get in bed. You show Gamak to his room, will you?”

“Sure! I’ll be right there.” 

“He really is like he appears.” 

Tali giggled proudly at that. “Is that so rare?” 

“Honest people? Always.” 

She finished cleaning the table then told Gamak to follow her into the guest room. The Batarian came slowly, ducking under the low doorways, then eyed the small-sized bed with reluctance. “I guess I’ve slept in worse. Can you help me with something? I haven’t taken this armor off in weeks. I’d like to get a good night’s rest while am at it.” 

Tali followed his instructions and helped him undo the complicated and interlinked series of protections that kept his armor on. The chest piece came off first, and it turned out to be a lot lighter and thinner than she expected. Underneath was only a ripped torso of hard Batarian flesh, with abs so cleanly cut they looked chiselled into it. 

She pried her eyes away, but the idea of being held down by his bulging arms sent a shiver down her spine.  _He’s so big and strong…_

_“_ Well, thanks,” he said. “I’m a big boy, I can handle this last part.” 

What? He wanted her to go before the main event? Tali forced a laugh. “Nonsense! I’ll help you!” 

Gamak allowed it, though it was clear that he was well-aware of what her real intentions were. As she struggled to undo his lower half with trembling hands, he soon reached down and did it for her, then let the armor fall down from his muscular legs. 

What Tali held in her gaze before her was a cock more strange and wondrous than any of those she had seen before. It was far bigger than anything in her imagination, almost twice the size of that of his son, and the slight protrusions that were found on the others were here well-defined spikes and sharp serrated teeth, while the alloy that covered it no longer gleamed like chitin but was seemed dull and unbreakable.

“Is that what you wanted to see?” said Gamak. 

Tali swallowed hard. “ _H-s…_ ” Her spit caught in her mouth. “Yes.”

“Your man is in the other room.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” she snapped, finally angry as well. How could she help herself? How could she keep away when they were so big and so insanely detailed? And this one in particular was otherworldly. How could any female take those huge spikes? What was their purpose?

“They’re there to pass through the female’s protective shell,” he explained, as if aware of her thoughts. “Though mine are probably a lot bigger than they should be.” 

Breathless, her eyes scanned his massive, spiked metal cock again along with his ultra-defined muscular body. “You’re like a monster.”

Gamak sniffed grimly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

How could she even get away with saying that? Could she say anything? “I want to worship you. I want to worship your cock.” 

He eyed the doorway. “Go make sure your man’s asleep first. I don’t want you getting us both killed.”

That was probably the right idea. And Tali felt so dirty. But what could she do now? 

Shepard was already half-asleep by the time she entered. “Took you a while.” 

That made her stop short in panic. “Yes, uhm… Gamak had me look over a few of his wounds. Do you mind if I give him some treatment real quick?”

“Nah, take your time, sweetheart. Though I might fall asleep.”

“No problem!” _I’m counting on it_. 

When she went back to Gamak she found him lying on the bed, his beautiful dick resting against his thigh. “That was quick.”

“You must not tell Shepard about this.” 

He giggled darkly. “Tell Shepard? Have you lost your mind? I want nothing to do with this. You’re the one that’s pushing so hard for it.” 

That was correct. She was being enough of a slut to do this in her own home. At the same time, if the worst was to pass, soon there may not have been any of them left. For all she knew they would've been killed as they slept by some unexpected Reaper attack. It didn’t excuse her behavior in any way but…  _At least there won’t be any future to suffer the consequences in_. 

Tali went and sat beside him on the bed, wasting no time on pretending she didn’t want this. Her hand just went to his dick immediately, the fingers moving over the steely surface and the spikes that appeared all over. 

“Do Batarian females not hurt when they’re taken with this? Is there no way to take it off?” 

He snorted. “There is a way.” Though he said this in a manner that suggested he wouldn't telling her. 

By now, the others of his kind would’ve been busy grabbing at her ass. Why wasn’t he making a single move to do anything? “Do you not find me appealing?” 

“Sure. You’re appealing.” 

“Then why are you not doing anything?” 

“Seems a little rude to be using another man’s woman in his own home.” 

Tali sighed. “I know this is wrong but… I’ve never felt this way before about anything. So.. insanely turned on. I can’t help it. No matter what the consequences.” 

Gamak lifted his head and gazed at her as she stroked his cock. It started to throb somewhat. “Then what do you want?” 

“I want… I want you to use me. To make me yours.” 

He throbbed harder in response. “I could hurt you. Badly. Compromise you.” 

“I… That is a risk I’ll have to take.” 

From the way he watched her and how she could feel his cock stir under the hard surface, she knew that she have him. “You could die.” 

Tali leaned her head against his knock, touching it through the glass of her helm.  _What else am I living for anyway? We’ll all be dead soon._ “Then I’m yours to kill.”

His fist slammed into the helmet hard enough to make her head ring. “You dumb fucking cunt. You have no idea what you’re asking for.” 

Before she could respond he was up already, having grabbed her by the throat. For a man his size his speed was beyond impressive. Gamak slammed her into the wall, pushing his strong fingers into her throat, watching her struggle helplessly in his grip. He used his other hand to feel up her thighs and waist, eyeing her as if she were a toy he could dismember at will. 

This was a different person before her now. One full of rage and fury and uncontrollable strength. The veins were popping all over his body as it tensed for violent action. Rather than panicking, Tali could feel her pussy practically melting at the sight.

The pressure on her throat relaxed. “Let me just ask you one question. Do you have another suit in the house? For emergencies?” 

_Goodness! Did he mean to…_  “Yes.” 

Next, he turned her around and pressed her against the wall, spreading her legs out behind her so he could get to her ass. She trembled as his weaponlike cock slid across her huge ass, the spikes gripping at the exosuit. 

“Do you realize what would happen if I used this on you? What has happened to other females I’ve used it on like this?” 

“No…”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” He massaged her ass cheeks in his massive hands and turned her around again. “I’m going to teach you something about Batarians today. A secret.” 

“Ohhh…”

“Take off your suit.” 

“I… I can’t take it off, I--” 

“You told me. There’s a chance you’ll get sick. Let’s hope it won’t kill you. Now take it off.” 

Tali couldn't think of a single other person that could've given her such a suicide command for her to follow through with. But saying no to Gamak didn’t feel like an option. He wanted her body so he would offer it to him, hoping he would like it. Come what may. Though I hope I live through the night. 

She peeled the layers of her exosuit methodically, feeling the air of the room as it brushed against her purple skin. Her wide hips, toned stomach, and large soft breasts were on display for the old Batarian. Through the parting of her thighs, he could see the meeting of her huge ass cheeks. 

“Your body is perfect for breeding,” he said. 

“T-Thank you…” Just hearing that made her want to submit even more. To be at the mercy of this obscenely big and strong male from one of the most dangerous species.

“Something wrong?” 

Her hands were on the side of her helm, but she couldn't get herself to lift it up. “Not wrong, just…” 

He said nothing. He only put his hands on the helm and lifted it, leaving her face completely bare before him. Somehow, that seemed dirtier than the rest of her being out there and exposed. 

“Well,” he said, his three good eyes blinking. “You’re rather beautiful. I’ve never seen a Quarian like this before.” 

Tali struggled to breathe through the panic of knowing her exosuit was off. Her respiration systems and health checks all off. She smiled with her cute heart-shaped face and full lips, brushing the long hair that ran down her chest for the first time in weeks. 

Gamak took a step closer, bringing himself right beside her to tower over. His battered fingers lifted up her delicate chin. A rough thumb moved over her parted lips. “You look good, Quarian.” 

“Thank you,” said Tali, still discomforted by the normal sound of her own voice.  _Do I really sound like that?_  

His hands ran down her flawless body and came to rest on her hips. His spiky cock in its metallic shell prodded against her stomach, throbbing hard enough to pass the tremors inside of her. Down to her womb and her pussy. Her knees weakened. Breathless, Tali reached out and grabbed his hard body, taking note of the incredible muscles underneath. 

“Get down to your knees,” ordered Gamak. Tali did as told, finding herself staring up at his looming dick. “Pleasure me.” 

She grabbed the unfamiliar shaft with her bare hands, appreciating for the first time just how different life could feel without her exosuit.  _Appreciate it for the few hours you have left._  She could only imagine the viruses that were flooding her weak immune system. _Still worth it, I suppose…_  

Both her small hands gripped the massive dick and began to stroke it, feeling once more the normal flesh that throbbed beneath the metallic surface. The bulky cock could hardly grow any bigger than it already was -  _Thank the universe for that!_ \- though the rate at which it pulsed from her touch could be palpably felt. 

“Do you feel anything through this?”

Gamak narrowed his eyes and reached down to yank her up a few inches by her hair. “Do I look to you like a specimen to be researched, Quarian?” 

“N-N-No… I only….” 

He laughed and dropped her down. “I’m joking, Tali. Yes, I can feel through it, but very little. It’s connected to my flesh.” 

The Quarian licked her lips as she gazed on it. “Can… Can we take it off?” 

“We might. Keep going.” 

Her feeble hands struggled to squeeze the shaft through the metallic shell, but he seemed to enjoy it. She couldn't take it anymore either. She needed to do more. At first she leaned in and kissed his beefy legs, then went up to run her tongue up his abs. This was such bad behavior. Not only slutty to the extreme and degrading, but the repercussions to her health… 

Yet she could not and would not stop. 

Her lips made their way down to his cock and made their way up and down, kissing it lovingly. Shepard was only a few meters away in the other room. And here she was, doing this with… with a Batarian. I’m so sorry, Shepard. But no matter what the consequences would be, she had no desire to stop. Just  _thinking_  about the potent black seed that would come out of this alpha male made her brain spin. She wanted to taste it. To _truly_  taste it. And take him inside. 

Gamak kept looking past her head at the huge purple ass she sat on. He didn’t need to say anything. Tali raised it so he could see it rising out of her tiny waist and swaying for him as she tried to wrap her lips around the tip of his dick. 

At last, the Batarian laughed. “You spoil me, Quarian,” he said, and she could feel the worked-up voice behind the words now. _It’s working_. 

Not long after, he grabbed her small head in his hands and held it tightly. “Open as wide as you can. And don’t spit it out.” 

Tali closed her eyes and surrendered to him. The metallic head of his dick raged in her mouth, as his entire body became ready to come.  _Please, come for me…_  

His seed was so hot that she nearly spit it out instinctively. The taste was bitter and strange, utterly unfamiliar to anything she could compare it to. The viscous cum filled her mouth and spilled down her throat but Tali struggled to hold it and keep her gag reflex in check. 

But as her tongue kept swirling all over and passing over the head of the shaft, she began to feel something… No, rather, it was as if it had gotten a lot smoother. _Is… Is is it gone?!_

She pushed the head out of her mouth without losing any of the cum, and found herself staring at the  _real_  head of his cock. A brown so dark it was almost black, ending just at the point where she couldn't have pushed it any deeper into her mouth. 

_Of course! The seed is meant to help lubricate and strip away the shell. How could I be so stupid?_  

No doubt this ranked as some sort of secret with the Batarians, since before not a single one of showed it off. They simply came on her and likely, in their own minds, took a lot of care not to lose the shell. Who knew how long it took to grow back? 

“Now you understand,” said Gamak. 

Without a moment to spare, Tali grabbed the shaft again and slowly let the black seed stream past her lips as she spread it all over the surface. As her fingers rubbed it in, what seemed like hard metal began to dissolve, and left behind his bare, huge, dark Batarian cock. The spikes were still present on the shaft, but less sharp now, and malleable enough to stroke the whole thing comfortably. 

She swallowed the seed that remained and slurped back up whatever remained on his dick. “It’s so good…” It may have been bitter and strange, but it was the product of this beautiful warrior. How could she not love it? 

“Look at me.” 

The Quarian gazed up at him as he brought the head of the shaft back into her mouth and pushed it far deeper than before. Tali gagged and pushed away, but he held her in place, forcing his throbbing rod down her tight throat as its bumps and spikes tortured the walls of her throat. 

Gamak took a deep breath. “I haven’t felt this good in so long.” 

Good,  _she thought happily_. That’s what I’m here for. 

The Batarian pulled his dick out and laughed at her helpless coughs. “That’s what you get.” He grabbed her by the throat and held her up, choking her again, then threw her light body into bed. He crawled in right after her, pushing her face down into it, dropping his tense arms and legs to either side of her. His magnificent body covered her up entirely, while the engorged head of his cock rested between the dimples of her butt.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you now?” he whispered.

“Fuck me.” 

He slapped both sides of her head so hard that she could barely hear his next words: “Destroy you.” 

Gamak got back on his knees to spread her ass and massage the tiny butthole with his fingers, laughing at how tight she seemed to be. “This won’t be pleasant for you at all, will it?” 

As soon as the tip fought to stretch her asshole open, Tali shivered in pain. She wasn’t used to anything like this. And it already hurt her. “Ma--” 

Before she could finish he smacked her again, this time following it up with two slaps that made her butt cheeks burn with pain. Instead of screaming for help, she only bit down on the sheets and prepared herself for what was to come. She wanted him to be violent. To be taken by him and used. Destroyed. Ripped apart. 

But despite the bravado, she did end up screaming. Loud enough for him to cover her mouth and drop his whole weight down to crush her underneath and keep her still. “Shut your fucking mouth, you Quarian bitch. You wanted this. I told you your man was in the other room and you begged me to use you. Now take it.” 

No doubt her entire body would’ve screamed if that were possible. The pressure he put on her ass by forcing it all inside without any preparation was insane. Pain spiked all over followed by numbness, while the sensitive walls of her anal canal were burning from being stretched and constantly rubbed by his spiky shaft. 

“Isn’t that good? See, I’m a good guy. I’m saving your pussy for Shepard.” 

Gamak one arm around her neck and held her in a chokehold against his chest as he started moving in and out of her ass, ignoring the fact that he tore her insides apart. Tears welled in her eyes and went down her face, but there was nothing to do but submit and try to survive it. 

As the Batarian hammered the deathcock into her again and again, the numbness of her ass slowly began to fade away, only to be replaced with unbearable pain. Each grunt and lowering of his dick into her was a severe trauma for her entire body, so unused not only to his monstrous cock but also sex without her suit in general. 

Gamak howled into her ear with dark delight as he came inside her, filling up her ass with his seed. Perhaps from the heat of it alone, Tali felt a lot better, almost instantly. Her body relaxed, and all she could feel inside of her was the constant throbbing of his shaft that sent tingles to her pussy. 

As he went on fucking her, she squeezed her arm under her body and reached to start rubbing and fingering her pussy. “Oh… Ohhh…” was all she could let out as her pussy practically exploded in pleasure from her fingers. The combination of his monstrous dick stretching her ass out and using it as a cocksleeve with her gentle and precise touch made for an impossibly good feeling. 

“I’m… I’m going to come!” she managed to say. It had only taken a few seconds to reach the edge. Her lower half vibrated with excitement as she came, her limbs flailing about madly. “OHHH!!!” Her mouth opened wide and her eyes went back in her skull. Gamak, above her, slapped her again, called her a slut, and spit in her mouth. Tali grinned stupidly. That only made it so much better.  _I’m such a slut for you…_

When she was done, the Batarian got up and yanked her hard after him. He tossed her back to the floor and ordered her to kneel, then massaged the head of his cock while the shaft rested on her face. 

Tali opened her mouth wide as the cumshot came, letting it fill her up once more. The thick stream of black seed went over her face, into her mouth, and all over her chest. “Rub it all over,” ordered the Batarian. He slapped her face with his cock. Do it.

Still nursing the head in head mouth and occasionally kissing it, the Quarian massaged the black goo all over her tits and ass, all the way down to her drenched pussy. “Like this?”

“That’s right. Now get dressed.” 

“I should--”

“I said get dressed.”

Gamak watched as she geared back up, slipping into the tightly-fitting outfit with his seed covering most of her flesh. Even as she pulled the helmet back on and reinitiated the respiration system, she could feel the warmth of his cum all over her.

She wondered what to say. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, you’re pretty good,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

A dark laugh. “If I make it…”

“Do you feel sick?”

“Not… yet.”

“Then you’ll make it.” 

And with that, he sent her out of the room. 

Tali took her walk of shame back to the bedroom and got in bed with Shepard. Covered in the seed of a Batarian and still shaking from how hard he had fucked her, she fell asleep. 

//

Her ass hurt so much in the morning she could barely move. Shepard woke her up, insisting they get ready. “You said you’d help Gamak today. Come on, it’s rude to leave your guests waiting.” 

If only he knew… 

She served them breakfast, trying to hide from Shepard what had happened the previous night. The Batarian, however, stared at her openly. “Quite the woman you got yourself.” 

“Tali?” He grinned. “She’s pretty good. I’m not complaining.” 

“Hell of an ass, too.” 

There was a moment of silence that made her heart stop, but it took a moment for Shepard to grin. “She sure does.” He reached and squeezed it, getting the Batarian’s seed to move under the exosuit. “All mine.” 

“Of course!” 

// 

“We should be going to look after my son soon,” said Gamak. 

Tali lay on the bed next to him, eagerly sucking on his cock as he massaged her ass with his fingers. It started to heal already, and feeling him inside was not only hot, but made her whole body respond positively. 

She lapped up some more of his seed and gave the tip of his cock some kisses. “We’ll go soon. Please?”

The old Batarian grunted and gave her butt another hard slap. “Fine. Hurry it up.” 

“Thank you so much!”

“You know, it’s funny how you’re doing so well.”

“It is... Though some viruses take a long time to take hold.” 

“Unless my cum’s making you stronger.” 

The Quarian gave him a smile and puckered up her lips to kiss his huge dick some more. “Now that would something.”


End file.
